nigels_time_on_flylikeabird3fandomcom-20200214-history
Angry strikes again January 27 2018 the rio wiki hell
note - the rude posts on this page were made by Angryswan and copied to this wiki by Nigel* Angryswan discovers the rio wiki. (I used to go on that wiki a while ago and just check every now and then to see if anyone I knew still goes on there.. :/ ) Angryswan found the wiki through Nigel's "Favorite wikis" thing on his user profile, he had forgotten to delete the link. this happened......... there was some random arguing as the wiki seemed to be going into turmoil, so angry decided to join in. as usual he decided to harass innocent bystanders. he spammed. he argued. he made fun of people. he acted disgusting.. he got Nigel blamed for it.. he got banned. he returned.. he was joined by friends.. this..... Nigel went to his good ol friend sannse for help. sannie's answer: "Ok, I've banned another lot of usernames. But you need to realize that they can just make more. Let's talk about this privately." - aaaaand as usual... this happened. Nigel farted: "Privately? What could be so important that you need to talk privately? (-_-) are you...DATING? Sweet flying flippers! Nigel the TalksWayTooMuchGul and Sannse the ICantCallHerWhatIWantToCallHerHereButHasSomethingToDoWithBucketloadsOfBeefAnd/OrBacon, are together?! Horrifying. Mind shattering. Soul crippling. Downright scary. So scary that anyone who noticed would pee pure liquid fear and poop fragments of their own soul for the next 10 months. Then again nigel likely doesn't check his email. Wait a minute. How did sannse find nigel's email? Either she's a psychotic stalker, or nigel gave that out knowing sannse would find it, which brings us back to horror #1: Sannsigel. Maybe sannse blasts atomic farts that can wipe out a city or burn down a forest. Maybe nigel is into that sort of thing. Maybe sannse is just weird. Or all of the above. We don't know. The point is it's creepy. If nigel is smart he'll run as far as he can in the opposite direction, hopefully off a cliff. Nigel is not smart. No, he'll die at the beefy mitts of deranged stalker all because he checked his email. She'll find nigel's stranded island, haul her rear-end on a boat (not a plane for obvious reasons) and set sail for nigel's ̶f̶i̶l̶t̶h̶y̶ ̶c̶a̶v̶e̶ house and sneak into it in the dark. And like all good love stories, she'll eat his head. And to add insult to death, she'll roast his pet chickens over a bonfire made from nigel's beheaded corpse. Thats awfully....Sannister (sorry) and this is all because he checked his email! Don't check your emails. Actually, just don't have emails. They're satan's mailboxes. Nigel's "tragic" death will be a lesson! We cant stop sannse's sinister stalkery. Unless they were planning this all along. They're discussing an evil plot for world domination, or talking about how much they love eachother. Somehow this is even scarier. "I emailed you this morning. Please check your spam file if you don't see it" What she actually means "I SSSSEEEEEEEEEEE YOU! LET ME SSSSSSSSTALK YOU! Until one night... "N-nigel....run........HAHAHAHA!" Weeks after mysteriously finding nigel's email, sannse crept up from the ocean, finally reaching nigel's island. she slithered down his chimney and over nigel's bed, her odor blinding him, she grabbed him with her disgusting overgrown fungus covered fingernails, and with a sudden bone chilling crack she unhinged her entire jaw and swallowed him head first to his doom" What do you do when you find yourself threatened by sannse? Run. But first burn your house, your yard, your town, your country and the world down. You can buy a new house. You cant buy a new soul. ...to be continued..." later "Or you can stop banning people. Do you sit around, eat, ban everyone and sleep? it looks like you're having a whale of a time but a job like this might weigh heavy on you. and after you stalk nigel, wear his skin as a jacket? I know old people have a terrible sense of fashion but that's a bit creepy. Not that this entire conversation isnt. Nigel's doomed, sannse is waddling over at an alarming speed straight for his house. I TOLD YOU NOT TO OPEN THE BOX!" THE 13 He spammed this on the rio wiki to celebrate "national hate day"... Firecold lames tried to stop him he got this.. "Well if it isn't...F I R E C O L D" The conversation that followed.. Angry also posted this... Nigel: someone please delete this peice of garbage. i cant im not an admin.. Firecold: DUN DUN DUN*** And so the drama of a random kid in Africa and the wiki is resuming. We cannot wait to see what happens next. News News News Central!* Nigel: why's this wiki dead now? there used to be alot of people on it :| Angryswan: posted the picture from above Firecold: Um, ok. I thought your were the one whom got banned. Whatever. Nigel: they were both banned... and should be banned again. Anani: fuck off Firecold: Watch your language little boy! Anani: are you retarded or something? also.. this. FIrecold: WHAT DID I JUST SAY?! Retarded is a word that should be respected, not used in a sense of stupidity.. Please think of others in the future ;) Anani: oh right, i forgot about your sensitive feelings c: i wonder how you would look with blood dripping from the empty holes where your eyes used to be... Firecold: Just checked.. my eyes are still here Anani: not for long ;) id pretty much just scratch them out and use a fork to get all the rest out, then staple your eyelids closed (just so i can rip them back open) and watch you cry cute little blood tears :3 oh, and maybe i would make you eat your own eyes idk i could also cut your entire face open but i think ill save that one for later cause im still working on writing it lol Firecold: tf is your problem? it's clear that you're a demon in discuise of an emo girl... so now I know why Nigel doesnt want you on this wiki. Also, (joined February 15, 2018) Go F yourself Anani: im only like that when you annoy me... siding with him? rlly? do you know how many new accounts ive had to make because he keeps getting me banned from things? like 20 of them in 3 months.. ive never even done anything and you're right, i am evil inside <3 Nigel: "i've never done anything" list of things anani has done 1. created spam pages on the flylikeabird3 wiki 2. deleted pages that shouldnt have been deleted on the flab3 wiki 3. made hate pages about users on the flab3 wiki 4. threatend people on various wiki's 5. deleted a bunch of pages on my wiki for fun 6. critizised the new flab3 when it wasnt necessary. 7. wrote out graphic descriptions of the various ways she wanted to kill other users. 8. stalked people on the game flylikeabird3. tried to do innapropriat things... 9. hacks the game flylikeabird3 when its against the rules. 10. followed me here to this wiki, like the creepy stalker she is. there are many more. Feb 23... feb 27 * * Nigel flylikeabird3 seriosly? those are sticks with wings... * FireCold Lames actually, they are the letter y just turned 90 degrees * Nigel flylikeabird3 lmao. * Nigel flylikeabird3 rio 3, attack of the Y birds